


微波爐

by Cold



Category: American Hustle (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 「我要卡邁的微波爐。」





	微波爐

「我要卡邁的微波爐。」

 

直到現在，厄文都認為那時自己那句半真半假的話，其實是自己充滿騙局的前半人生中最真實的渴望。

就像每個聰明的人一樣。厄文很小就發現了自己這方面的天賦，並以此作為通道來獲取所需，以一些並不正當的方式。而也像大部分走旁門左道的人一樣，厄文知道自己身邊並沒有真正了解自己的人。  
當然，這樣的局面，他偽裝造假的角色扮演提供了其中大部份”良好”的助力，但現在，讓大家都坦白地來說，厄文知道自己其實就是個軟弱地不敢顯露真實自己的人。

畢竟沒有人會真正的喜歡一個騙徒的，不是嗎?

而他只是個騙子，他擅長的是欺騙，不是面對。  
因此當上帝讓他遇見希妮時，那瞬間他知道自己得到了這輩子他拼了命也想騙到的東西。

真實與愛。而為此他會不惜一切代價去騙。

卡邁波里托。  
厄文從沒遇見過那樣的人。或者真實來說，是他從沒騙過那樣的人。因為見鬼再此之前，他從沒親近過他所騙的人到了解他們是哪種人的程度。

他百戰百勝，在於他從來不去了解那些被騙的人，他不讓自己產生那些該死的愧疚心。但利用欺騙來獲得卡邁的友情卻是不得不做的事。

卡邁並不是什麼沒腦的傻蛋，他行事謹慎小心，考慮周全並且做事圓融。厄文知道最後自己能得到他的信任，並不是因為什麼自己比他更加聰明或是騙術高明之類的鬼原因。

其實就只是因為一個根本的原因。

家。

卡邁最重要的東西。事實上厄文認為卡邁與家根本就是兩者可替換的詞。他將紐澤西州坎登市視為他的家園，而他的市民是他熱愛的家人，他會為了路邊醉漢停下腳步並與他交談，為了更多的工作機會而拼盡全力。而顯然這樣的熱愛並不是只是單方面的付出，坎登的市民回報給了他高支持率與親吻家裡孩子小腳的權利。

厄文知道只要成為這個家的一部分，那麼一切就結束了。  
他的確曾經思索著卡邁會以怎樣的方式讓自己明瞭他已經成為他家的一部分。

而當厄文看見後車廂中的微波爐時，他知道自己失去了人生中另一件也許與希妮同等重要的東西。

這大概就是所謂的那種”渴望的東西在眼前，卻永遠得不到”的感覺。厄文想。  
他第一次有了後悔欺騙的情緒，並且期望著有另一個時空讓他可以得到卡邁的友誼，而其中沒有騙局。

在厄文的印象中，卡邁的臉是嚴肅的、爽朗的與大笑的，而讓厄文差點心臟病發的羞辱、憤怒與被背叛的面孔則是他所提供給卡邁的最該死微波爐回禮。

 

卡邁的家人在他入獄後並沒有搬離原來的住處，他們堅定地死守著他們的家園，一如過往，一如卡邁。

當開始新生活後，厄文每幾個月都會往卡邁家的信箱中丟上一封裝滿金錢的信，當然那些錢都是以正當方式賺取得來的。

第一次時，他看見那些綠花花的紙鈔被撕碎丟棄在了路邊。  
第二次時，那個信封待在了信箱中紋絲不動，最後被某個無恥扒手給順手牽羊了。  
第三次時，那個曾經願意買給瘋狂的羅莎琳指甲油的女人，拿著信封佇立了一會，然後將他再度丟到了垃圾桶內。  
信封不斷不斷地寄出，而最後卡邁最深愛的女人將他拿進了家裡。

但這樣的行為仍在不斷地持續。而當卡邁出獄時，厄文帶著僥倖與希望混合在一起的心情，連同帶金錢的信封一起附上了一台微波爐。

僥倖的心理總是敵不過現實。坐在車中的厄文，不用豎起耳朵就可以聽到從卡邁家中傳來的那聲巨大的，東西被砸碎的聲音。但最愚蠢的愧疚心與最絕望的渴望仍是讓厄文依舊不斷地寄出各種樣式的微波爐。  
一次。三次。十五次。三十二次。五十四次。

車中的厄文，看著一如既往在早晨來到信箱前的卡邁。看著他慣常地拿出家裡的信件，他等待著，等著卡邁重複相同的丟棄微波爐的舉動。

但今天，天氣晴朗無雲。

卡邁只是在那台微波爐上用手輕輕地拍了拍，便轉身走回了屋內。  
而驅車離開的厄文臉上則掛著微小的笑容。

畢竟，人們只會願意相信自己所相信的，不是嗎?

Fin


End file.
